Apologies to a friend
by TheForgottensTime
Summary: Manolo can't help but feel he needs to apologize to Joaquin for telling him he is not a hero like his father. PREPARE FOR A SONG! Make your own melody but y'all better not steal it. Cuz them I'll be sad. ENJOY!


please** don't kill me for not writing sooner!Btw the song is mine.**

(Manolo Pov)

I felt so bad for saying that. Telling Joaquin he will never be a hero like his Father. It was uncalled for and what makes it worse is that I said such an insult to my best friend. I don't care about the bull insult or being blamed for Maria's death. Because that was not true. Except for myself never finishing a bull. I don't mind because I will never be able to finish one. I don't care. But Joaquin. Joaquin has always lived alone. Trained to be a soldier a hero. Both of his parents died when he was very young and only lived to make his father proud. Speaking of pride, I cringe in shame when I think about how proud I was to say such a lie to Joaquin. I was pulled from my thoughts by "the lazy bums" so my father calls them. "Hola,Manolo! Why the long face?!" Pancho asked. "Marriage getting to you already?" Chato joked. I frowned thinking about Joaquin again. Thinking it was the joke Pepe slapped Chato upside the head. "Sorry,Manny." He apologized. "I should be sorry."I sighed. "You been drinking?" Chato asked. "No." I answered. Pepe gestured for me to continue. "Remember the night before I...died?" I asked them. "NOPE! 'Member when we went to four bars...twice?" Pancho laughed. "Seriously. I told Joaquin he wasn't a hero like his father."I explain. "OH SÍ! I remember!" Pepe said. "When the general invited everyone but y-" I cut him off.

"Yeah. That night." I continued to tell them how I felt about it. How I feel this ugly uncomfortable feeling in my **stomache** that makes me squirm when I think of it. How I feel guilty for saying he will never be like his father when that was all he lived for.

Pepe leaned to me. "Mí amigo, if you feel that strongly about it,go apologize! A friend is not a friend unless thet can **forgive!"he** said. "Pepe that was the wisest most inspirational thing you have ever said." I complimented. "No I read it in a book!" He said. "You...read?" I raised a brow. "Just go apologize, primo!" He laughed pushing me up.

I walked along the road thinking of a good apology. As I approached the door I picked up my hand to I couldn't. "Joaquin I am sorry!" I said. Not that he could hear me. "Stupid! That's not ev nan apology! That a...sorry apology." I leadined against his door and pulled out my guitar. I played a few chords. THAT IS IT! A song! I played the chord gently yet projected so he could hear. If he wasn't asleep.

_Joaquin, I am sorry._

_Dear friend, I am sorry._

_you know I never meant what I said._

_And I promise you I'll ever do it again._

He must've heard me because his front door opened. "Manolo? This isn't the time for a serenade. My mustache and I are too good for you! We can do better, right mustache?" He turned around. "Besides. I may have saved you but I didnt forget what you said." Perfect.

_i know we both said some hurtful things._

_but all I ask is that you forgive me._

_(chorus)_

_Cause you're my best friend!_

_And I regret what I said!_

_It fills me with dread!_

_you know I died for someone else!_

_but if I had to. For you. I would do it all over again..._

"Manny. Bro. _That's_ deep." Joaquin said sarcastically. I frowned I am not giving up!

_(manolo)_

_Joaquin, I am sorry._

_Dear friend, I'm so sorry._

_i know you only want to make your father proud._

Joaquin scratched the back of his neck. He looked at the floor and back at me. I was shifting his emotions from denial to barley sympathy. He frowned again. Thinking about the medal of lies. As I call it. I bet he thinks he is disappointed.

_And I promise you,you've never let him down!_

_I know that i hurt your feelings._

_But all I ask is that you forgive me!_

_(chorus)_

_'Cause you're my best friend!_

_And I regret what I said!_

_It feels me with dread!_

_you know I died for someone else!_

_But if I had to..for you...I would do all over again..._

_As a young girl said whose wise_

_"always fight for what's right!"_

_So please I don't want to fight! Not with you!_

_I promise you that's the truth!_

_(chorus)_

_'Cause you're my best friend!_

_and I regret what I said _

_It fills me with dread!_

_you know I died for someone else!_

_But if I had to..for you..I would do it- I WOULD DO IT!_

_All over again!_

_But please, forgive me...my friend._

As I finished the last chord Joaquin smiled at me. I smiled. "So," I faced him. "Do you fo-"I was cut off when he hugged me! "Manolo. Thank you! And I do. I should've a while ago. I'm sorry, Manny!" He apologized. "A friend is not a friend unless they can forgive." I quoted. "Hey you read that book too!?" Joaquin asked pulling away. "Come on! Let's have a sleep over like old times. Whoever falls asleep first gets drawn on and messed with!" He chuckled. "You are so on!" I chirped. "Don't forget me!" A voice we recognized as Maria shouted. "Come on!" We held the door open. Maria ran over. "Hey Manolo,hey Joaquin."she greeted. I kissed her hand. "Maria, stop flirting with me!" Joaquin joked. We laughed and walked inside. I am grateful I have a friend who forgives.

YAY SO I AM FINISHED!** phew! That took a while! So I hoped you liked it! And NOO I DONT SHIP JOAQUIN AND MANOLO!If you were assuming. so... Yeah. Remember my advice!**

**A friend is not a friend unless they can forgive!**

**hailey has left the building! Peace out!**


End file.
